Temptresses of the Heat: Party Down
by hamhor12
Summary: A fan-chapter of a fanfic (ATypicalNumber's Temptresses of the Heat), featuring an Aggron dude and a Zangoose Temptress. I'm keeping it basic, but if you know the original fic then all disclaimers also apply here.


**So I made a fan chapter of Temptresses of the Heat (originally by ATypicalNumber) based on a series of pieces by artist Bittenhard. I'd link the pictures but then again, both the pieces this is based on and the original Temptresses of the Heat are a bit risque. Not sure if the site will like it.**

 **Anyways, I don't own anything. The concept of Temptresses belongs to ATypicalNumber, while Pokemon belongs to the Pokemon company.**

* * *

I'm Rex, I'm an Aggron, and I do not like parties. So why the hell am I at one?

Well, for starters, fraternity obligations. Sigma Tau Alpha Beta seemed like a good idea signing up, and yeah I've made a few good brothers in the brotherhood. We're all a bunch of big dudes who do all kinds of outdoors activities when we aren't working out or studying for exams, and I'm no exception. 'Course, I'm not as much as a lady killer as, say former senior Sam. Samurott asshole always got the ladies, even if we all knew he had an insect fetish. Me? I look like a goddamn freak, but at the very least I'm goddamn built to back it up.

Our house has a bit of a tradition we've kept up since our founding. In the weeks leading up to and during Universal Heat Month, all of us agree to not masturbate (or at least try not to). Once UHF comes around, the dudes throw a huge party and invite our neighboring sorority Mu Iota Theta. Ostensibly, it's a party to celebrate the Lust Goddess Mew with the girls, but obviously it's just a cover for a cavalcade of sex.

Normally, I leave myself out of it, mainly because the only girl who'd want to fuck my ugly mug comes in a plastic tube and is made out of silicone. However, Don, the Rhydon leader of our brotherhood, decided that _all_ of us should partake in the festivities, and so he had one of our smaller brothers confiscate all the lube in the dorms until the Giratina Party.

Now it's here and I'm just standing here all pent up and nursing a Spelon Kalosian mineral water (curse my shitty alcohol tolerance) while my friends are fucking chicks on virtually every surface. Okay, not every single one of them, but a whole lot of them. It's really not helping the situation when you can't get another drink when there's a Furret receiving head from a Servine in front of the only non-alcoholic cooler. If I was drunk this would be better, but again, poor alcohol tolerance strikes again.

Bored of watching Tim double-teaming some Gardevoir twins, I make myself scarce to the next room, only to bump into none other than Don himself. Great.

"Rex!" He says with his typical air of welcomeness, though his breath is tinged with the trademark scent of feminine fluids. Didn't take him for a guy who'd eat out his lady. Or, in this case, ladies, based on the three cum-soaked girls waiting expectantly behind him. "I thought I told you that we expected participation from all our guys this year," he remarked, half-jokingly, and half-concerned.

"Quit it, Donny," I responded, by voice deadpan as his jovial jabs at my shoulders splashed bad-tasting mineral water onto my shirt. "I'm working on it, just got to get total fuckin' facial reconstruction beforehand."

"Man, there's got to be someone's who's into that, you just ain't trying."

He leaned in closer. "Look, I'll let you hole up in your room for the rest of night on one condition." He pointed to a sultry-looking Zangoose standing alone in the corner. Clearly, she was dressed for the occasion, her skimpy casual get up barely hiding her DD-cup breasts and somehow enhancing her already voluptuous figure. Doubly clearly was how much the sexual air of the party was getting to her, the cat-mongoose's face ripe with blush and a clawed hand jammed in the crotch of her swimpy jean-shorts. And her scent. Dear Arceus, her scent was fucking powerful, like an air freshener labeled "Fuck-Me-Plenty". It was clear to both me and Donny that this girl wouldn't care who was on top of her as long as they were on her quickly. Even if that someone was me.

I sighed in resignation as Donny wordlessly handed me the keys to my room. Shoving them in my pocket, I made my way over to the Zangoose while ignoring the hard-on that had finally hit full 13-inch mast from her scent. Watching all the sex from before got me half-hard, but the intent to actually fuck brought all the way. I wasn't the only one who noticed, as she turned around to me and, noticing my bulge (ha ha), began to speak.

"Hello, Rex…" Strange. Never told her my name. "I am Maria… I've been—"

"Can we fuck?"

"W-What?"

"You want sex, I want sex. So, can we just take this to my room? I'm really goddamn horny right now."

"Oh." She seemed shocked at my forwardness. "I guess?"

"Good." So I dragged her upstairs to my messy-ass room, unlocking the door. All the while she stroked her paw across my cock, stroking it as if to stoke a campfire to keep it warm, or in this case hard.

I laid Maria down on the bed and prompty got to stripping off my clothes, curling them up into a lazy ball and tossing them into a pile of other clothes. The Zangoose simply took a black claw to her clothes, tearing them up down the middle as they shimmered away into a dark purple glitter. Strange, but I decided not to question because I was seriously way too pent up and horny to really care. Since the lube was currently being used by basically every other dude in the frat, I had to get crafty.

"So, handsome, how do you want to me to make your dreMMMPHHH—" Whatever Maria said went unsaid as I shoved my cock straight into her mouth, and almost on instinct I thrusted. As she deepthroated, my dick became lubed up with her saliva, and with my lube issue solved after about a hot minute of heavy thrusting into Maria's sexy mouth, and pulled out.

"V-Very forward… I like that in a ma— EEP!" Again, the Zangoose was interrupted as I bent her legs up above her head and reinserted myself into her through her already sopping wet pussy. As Maria threw her head back from the combined pain/pleasure, I was already pounding away like a jackhammer. And goddamn did it feel so fucking good to finally fuck someone after holding back so long, especially someone as sexy and as hot as the Zangoose beneath me.

"F-FUCK! S-SO… HARD… SO STRONG…" Her speech was slurred from the sheer might of my thrusts, backed up by the combined force of hardworking muscle and unquenchable lust.

I lost track of time. I didn't know how many times Maria came, though she certainly did multiple times before I finally shot a huge load into her womb.

The thing is, though: I wasn't finished. Maria seemed to feel the same way, as she rebalanced herself from the full-nelson I had her pinned in straight onto all-fours.

"Please… more…" said Maria, her voice husky but also seductively needy. Grabbing her plump ass, I went full-speed ahead as I thrusted into her, squeezing her buttocks as my as balls smacked against them.

"AH!~ OH YESSS… FUCK ME!" the Zangoose cried, my fucking growing more and more primal as my lust continued to overtake me. "F-FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!"

Once again, I felt something emerging in my member and traded speed for raw power, each thrust shunting the Zangoose forward, her claws tearing up my bed and her drool of pleasure staining it in the meanwhile.

Knocking her head back in ecstasy, Maria let out another orgasm in tune with my own second release, though my own primal grunt was much more reserved. As I was cumming, I pulled out, laying my partner on her back and continuing to shoot my hot load over her breasts and face.

"T-thank you… you're amazing…" Maria said, her voice exhausted from the powerful sex before she closed her eyes in sleep. "I love… you…"

Finally spent, I curled up next to her, and as I wrapped my arm around her, I felt her claws wrapped up in my fingers. Huh. I could get used to this.

* * *

"Ah~!" Maria exclaimed as I came inside her, her svelte body laying on her stomach on my bed so I could take her in the speed-bump position. Perfect for a quickie. After the party, I found out that Maria was a Temptress, apparently sent for me. Weird, but I decided not to fight against it. Having a supernatural female at my beck and call was miles better than a silicone implant.

"C'mon, Rex! You can't hog the frat Temptress all the time!" yelled my Infernape neighbor. I could hear him fumbling with his belt outside.

As I pulled up my pants and wiped my messy cock against a towel, Maria stood up from the bed, not even bothering to put on any clothes. Don was sort of hesitant at first to let me have Maria stay with me on an all-male dorm, but Maria pitched in the idea that she become the frat's personal fuck-toy for the month, while still having me as her main-squeeze. Honestly, I thought it was a great idea, as the idea of group sex with Maria was pretty damn hot.

"Well, Rex, care to join us?", she asked, blinking her eyes seductively.

Glad I didn't fasten my belt, as my pants were already off. "Ready when you are, Maria."

Thanks, Don.


End file.
